Growlanser: Summoning Intertwined
by judasuu
Summary: A remake of Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time where elements from Persona 3 and 4 will be based here, with the plot itself mirroring that of the plot of Wayfarer of Time, with many different angles in the plot, as well, meaning it's a different story, with a somewhat similar flow along the way... anyway, you will see as you read along. A bit of Final Fantasy element, too, you will see.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story has some somewhat similiar-elements with Persona 4, as I'm a fan of it, as well as Persona 3, as well as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, in fact. Anyway, this is a slightly different story with a different main protagonist other than Crevanille, wherein it's someone with reddish-hair like the former, and it's a character with the name Souji like the P4 protagonist, in the manga, that is, and it's the first name I came to refer to him first. Anyway, this will follow the plot of the Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time with different plots, all the same. I suppose Souji, the character in this story, is like someone you can picture in the appearance of turning Minato/Makoto, or P3 protagonist, basically, having reddish-hair, but don't have the same personalities, so no worries...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

 **Growlanser: Summoning Intertwined**

 **Chapter 1: Moving Onto New Heights... ...**

... ...At northern forest, at a certain clearing... ... ...

...Regina and Souji are passing through the clearing, with Regina enjoying the scenery about as they go about here-She playfully spins around, then, playfully turned to Souji, "Hey, Souji, come on, hurry it up! We don't have all day! Do you really hate shopping with me that much...?"

" _Sigh,_ you know, of how much Robson seems to dislike it as much, I can't seem to tell whether I'll like it or not, too... Well, I suppose I can be happy to come along for this furlough, while I can enjoy it while I can."

"Heh, now that's the spirit. Okay, then, let's get going. I'm your sister, after all, so it's your job to do the lifting."

Souji frowned at that, a bit, "Sister...?"

"Pretty much. Since we've known each other that well. Hey, since how long have we known each other? Was it really fifteen years ago when Dan brought you to the brigade? Do you remember those days?"

"Hm, no. Well, it was pretty long, so I don't remember all since I was only very young, at the time." Souji passed by her, and continued on ahead, with Regina following,

"Haha, thought so! I don't remember much all of it, as well. But I'll never forget that day when I first met you, do you remember Dad saying, _"Without this child, mankind has no future."_ Still, it was a surprise that dad brought a child into the brigade member like that, and he still refused to tell anyone what he meant by that. But now...? No matter how special you were, you turned out to be a normal guy, after all."

"Hm," Souji smiled at that, and turned to the direction ahead, as they continued walking. "I like being normal, it pretty nice to be lumped with everyone else when you need them. Besides being special is... troublesome."

"Eh?" That got Regine stopped, and Souji stopped and turned around, as well.

"...Being special is kinda out-of-place, so I rather be normal, when I can be as much with you all, as possible." He said, then, he started heading forward, again.

"Being... normal... eh? Hm," That got her pondering... "If you put it like that," She kept following, afterwards, while still pondering, but then she got a bright idea of what Souji just said, "yeah, you know what? It's kinda nice living a normal life. Other than the fighting we endured, we can all act like normal people, without standing out from the rest."

"Ah, that's exactly how I feel."

"Haha, thought so, but you know, you never did shared much of what is in your mind, always. You seem like you're on your own little world."

"..." Souji turned to Regine while still walking beside her, "Hey, I was just thinking. Besides, there are a lot of things... in my mind..."

"Hm... Well, okay... Well, never mind about that, let's go-!" She said, hopping cheerfully with Souji running after her, afterwards... ...But then... ...

... ...along the way, as they come across near the waterfall, as they were walking and discussing of what is to shop for, "Huh...!?" "Huh...?" ...Both of them spotted an injured young man by the water path... ...

"Hey, hang in there, are you all right!?" Regine quickly tended to the injured young man, with Souji also approaching them-

"Hey, Souji, let's go back to camp."

Souji nodded, "Of course." ...He ought to carry him on his back... ...

 _...And so, Souji and Regina returned to camp with the young man. ...The young man's name is Remus, according to him, and he told of what has occurred when he was travelling with his father, an adventurer. ...Apparently, they were struck by bandits along the way, and Remus's father was killed on the run, with Remus barely able to escape. Since Remus was around Souji's age, he was tasked on looking after him... ...Then, Six months have passed on... ... ..._

... ...At a nearby camping site, where a bunch of tents have been set up, where Alten Schwart, the name of this mercenary brigade, is currently set up camp with. ...

...Souji has just gotten back from outside the camp, as a tall man in a fully-get up armor has approached him, it's Bauer. "Hm? Remus is not with you today?" He asked, as Souji put down some plastic supplies nearby.

"Ah... I asked him to fetch some water for everyone."

"Ah, I see. Speaking of Remus, I had my doubts about him at first, but it seems like he's doing better than I think. I saw him borrowing some books from Pamela and the boss, looks and sounds like medical stuff, though. I bet he's studying to make himself useful to us..."

"Huh, so I heard. It seems like he's getting by, with everyone else fighting, and he doesn't want to be left out or feel helpless for not being able to fight."

"Ah... Ah. It was the same for you last time, ha ha ha! Well, anyway, it seems like he's snapping out, and he once said, "Since I cannot fight alongside you all, the least I can do is mend your wounds", heh, looks like he still has some confidence issues. But he's getting there."

"Huh... I see..." He said, making sure that the plastic supplies are on the cargo, nearby... ...on these.

"It's all thanks to you, for being so kind to him. I bet, you're glad to have a younger brother like him, right? Whoops, I almost forgot, the boss is calling for me. Well, see ya!" Bauer waved goodbye, as suddenly, Remus popped up, running while carrying a bucket of water.

"Souji! I got the water from the river."

"Hm, good job, Remus." He said, patting him on the shoulder as he has approached him.

"I'm glad to be able to help! I cannot fight like you all, but I want to make myself useful to all of you fighting as mercenaries! What's our agenda for today? Is our furlough over...? I'll follow wherever you go." He said, as Souji walked pass him, with him following. Furlough would soon be over, so everyone is packing as much as they can... ...

"Hey, Remus, how it goes?"

"Okay... I guess." Remus and Souji stopped to converse her with,

"Damn, you sure don't sound like it. ...Confidence issues? You still have them, huh? Listen, even if you aren't seen or into real combat yet, you're still a part of this mercenary brigade, Alten Schwart, just knowing that you are there to fix us up is reassuring. And it's a great progress, I might add."

"Y-Yes... Thank you." He said, in a very grateful bowing,

"Hm, don't mention it. Oh, that's right." She reaches out to the cargo behind her-where a set of box are stocked-"Here, take these."

"Weapon... rings?" Remus asked,

"Ah. It's what keeps us in shafe nowadays. Supposedly, they were only sold in the black market corp. That's when they get around, and most mercenary corps have bought a lot of them. Supposedly, some nation did sold them, though I don't know who... Dulkheim, Valkania... or maybe Marquelay, uh, I don't know... ...Anyway, can you make it working? You did it once, right...?"

"W-Well, I got it working, right, last time... ..."

"Let us see it, then... ..."

"O-Okay... ..." He put the ring on his fourth finger, and tried to manifest out the ring weapon; a bow, out of the ring's "shelter" as one can put it, ... ... ...it glowed partially, but then, it instantly glowed out... ...he couldn't make it out, as he _sighed,_ downcast, at that... ...

"...That could have been better. Here, Souji, why don't you show him...?"

"Hm, all right... Though..." Souji easily manifested his long blade, which is kept on the ring's "shelter", with him just using his own mind or will, at that, will power, as one call it, is what amplifies the rings.

"Wow! I'm amazed you can manifest it out, so simply like that-!"

"Supposedly, it is through experience you can manifest it out, so quickly. It can be activation by the will of self-preservation, or through battle experience, which is might why you haven't been able to manifest yours, so quickly." The mercenary told Remus,

"T-Then, what should I do...? ... ..."

"You'll just have to use large sword, I guess. Hm, well then, do be careful now." She said, as she waved goodbye, as she left.

"Okay." "Ah..." Both Remus and Souji waved back,

"Ara ara, Souji-kun and Remus-kun. I'm back, I've just returned from the village to look out for some herbs, here, give me your hand." ...Souji extended and held out his hand, with Pamela giving some medical herbs, "They're medical herbs, they're the last ones, so use them sparingly."

"Yes, thank you very much, Pamela-san."

"Ah, my pleasure. Well then, I suppose I should meet the boss," She said, as she goes about to meet with the current meeting of Bauer and the boss, with them discussing at the side corner,

"Oh, it's you two! You two are always together, as usual. Dad's in there, talking with Bauer about our next job." She said, pointing at the tent where Bauer and the boss, with Pamela coming to join in the mission briefing conference, have gone to,

"Our next job...?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Do they know where?" Souji asked,

"It seems so. Go on in and inform me about the details, should you find some. Well, see ya!" She said, waving goodbye as she just left hopping about,

"Regina-san is so kind, hard-working, and, pretty, at that, too. Isn't she?" Remus said, looking after her,

"...Are you kidding?" Souji felt perplexed at the sudden comment of Remus,

"You don't think so? She's strong as the boss's daughter, but she's still a woman..."

"Hm, maybe. I just saw her as a warrior, at first, but, I guess she does have her own charms..." Souji admitted, walking towards the tent of the boss,

"Yes! I thought so, too!"

...They, the three who are present, Dxion, Bauer and Pamela, are inside, discussing of the mission briefing in this entire operation,

...Remus and Souji are nearby, overhearing the conversation from here, "Lamplast Island, huh... ...I see." Bauer said, pondering...

"Ah, the land is said to have gold mines that the kingdoms are fighting over, there are two factions, involved."

...Pamela spoke up, "There are two factions involved: one is helping the natives, and the other is the invading armies. Apparently, it got caught up in the heat of battle, that everywhere is a battleground, now."

"Ah, that's right. With this much resources, we could it make it there for a week..." Dxion said, informing of the endurance they may have to muster and/or endure... ...

"Hm, I see... Then, is there any reason why we're siding with them...? Oh, sorry, whose side are we on? The outsiders, or the natives...? Boss..."

"The latter, this time. The deal is closed, to the very least, I am very sympathetic to the natives of this island, we have an even chance of victory, but with all of your support, I'm sure we can turn the tides."

"Hm, all right, then, it's our job to meet your expectations." Bauer said, sounding determined and eager, at this.

"Hm, I don't doubt you will. We'll be departing for tonight," Dxion said, as he has stood up, along with Pamela and Bauer, "Go on, and spread the word,"

"Roger! I'll go and spread the word," Bauer said, running off.

"Then, I'll make sure our supplies are good to go, for the long run." Pamela excused herself, as well.

"Did you hear that?" Remus asked, with he and Souji having been listening for a while,

"Lamplast Island... eh?"

"Hm?" Dxion took noticed of their presence, "Did you hear all of that...? ... ..."

...Souji frowned, a bit, since he was sort of planning to head out of here, without alerting of their presences from the boss, as well as Pamela and Bauer, who already left. "...We are heading immediately, to the battleground?" Souji asked, as Dxion exited the tent, to greet them, as well...

"Ah, we'll be leaving early tonight. So be ready for it," Souji just nodded at that, while Remus was having a downcast gaze, as if contemplating for a while, then he spoke up to it-

"Um, boss, I-I want to ask something..."

"What is it, Remus?"

"...Um, p-please, I want to fight, too!"

"...Remus..."

"I'm a part of this mercenary brigade, too! I can't just remain a burden to everyone around, everyone is fighting... and getting hurt, so that's why, I... ..."

"Remus... Hmgh, very well, then... Souji, you look after Remus, okay?"

"Hm, yes, Sir."

"I-I'm sorry for being an inconvenience to you, the last... P-Please, look after me!" Remus said, in apologetic manner, then he had asked to be taken care of,

"There is no need to apologize, last time I recall, it was Bauer who accompanied you in your first Campaign, Souji. Well then, grab what you need, we depart for nightfall." He left, informing the other mercenaries about that, as well.

"The boss somewhat reminds me of my father... He was more reticent, but there was kindness in his brusque manner. The is boss is somewhat familiar. I'm quite envious of you, for having a father like him. Yosh, I'm going to try my hardest to repay the boss's kindness-!"

"...Don't get overhead of yourself, fighting is something you don't look forward to, ahead."

"Ah-S-Sorry, I got ahead of myself there..."

"Hm," Souji pat him on the head, "Let's go. The others are waiting..."

"Yes-!" Remus followed suit, as they both left to join in on the others... ... ...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Growlanser: Summoning Intertwined**

 **Chapter 2: ...The Summoning magic: "Summon"**

...

- _...And so, Alten Schwart set sail to head for the isle near Marquelay, Lamplast Island, where it would take them a week to get there, and after threading through the vast sea of waves, on their way, they managed to dock at the docking port, where they would meet their contractors for this in this... ... ...entire operation._

-At the docking port, Lamplast Island. -

...The mercenary brigade have already set aboard this pier dock- "I will speak with our dealers, regarding this matter," Dxion said, as he depart to speak with their contractors,

"This island is quite... reserved, isn't it...? There aren't many people around..." Remus said, approaching Souji and looking about it, in this place of environment... ...

"...This isn't a tourist attraction, isn't it. Well, isn't that the whole point of not having casualties in battle," Souji said,

"Y-Yes, huh...? Then..."

"Hey-!" Hobson, as well as Robson, are dropping the pack of supplies they have aboard the ship-

"Anyone willing to help us, unpack-!? Come on, these frickin things are heavier-than an usual pack of rice of bags-!" They kept, unpacking, with the others laughing, since the joke kinda fit, as might, in this kind of situation- Pamela volunteered to help out,

"All right, I'll help out-!"

"Ah, Pamela, you're always an angel-! Haha!"

..."Hm," Souji smiled at this sight, with everyone in the brigade treating each other as family, he goes to set out in-land, with Regina swaying her hair from the long trip, with her then turning to Souji and Remus who are setting in-land.

"Agh, my hair is all still washed up from the long trip, you two should look around here, there are other soldiers here, who are to help us defend the islanders in this. Well, dad is speaking with our contractors. So don't stray too far, or too long," She said, then, she walked about... ... ...

"Yes! We hear about that on," Remus exclaimed back, as she has left, then... ... ...

"I heard that the enemy has a secret weapon that can take out the enemy in just one single strike-!" Two soldiers are talking to the side-

"Wow, sounds like a spell-!"

"...Heh, you and your "spells", you really believe that...?"

...Both Souji and Remus became curious, and they turned to each other, before deciding to ask the two of what they're talking about,

"Hm...? Who are you...?" One soldier asked,

"Eh...? Oh, uh, we're... ...we're of Alten Schwart that has just landed about, in here... ..." Remus said, with raised hands in defense,

"Oh, then you're that... Hm, you're quite famous for taking out many as hundreds, with just barely a hundred in numbers,"

"That won't help them out much, if that secret weapon of the enemy is used, you know. It can be used at a very long range, and can decimate enemies in range," The other soldier said,

"There's a weapon like that...?" Remus asked curiously, and worry... ... ...

"No one knows... but supposedly, it's something that is like capable of producing some sort of thing that is never seen before,"

"I'm telling you, it's a spell!" The other soldier insisted, feeling excited, and eager, like a child-

"And I'm telling you, you're acting like a child-! "Spells" only exists to entertain kids, you know-" The other soldier berated him for his childish behavior at this-

...Both Souji and Remus decided to go to the corner, to discuss in whispering tones of what they just heard about... ... ...

"...Spells, huh...? Hm, what do you think about this? Do you think it's true...? ... ..."

"...Are you insisting they're not? From the sound of it, you don't believe it."

"Hm," Remus put on a pondering state, as he ponders, on about it, "...If it does exist, it might be interesting and might be put to good use here-! Hm, I wonder if they really exist, it would be interesting concept, though-"

"...I see." A voice echoed about, it's Dxion-who has returned from the mission briefing meeting-

"Ah, the boss-!" Remus greeted back,

"But, when humans see something beyond their ken, they easily come to the common answers-they jump to conclusions, so fast, without even ignoring-Oh, I misplaced my words-! Ahem, if they were to use their wits more, they wouldn't be afraid of something superstitious like this-"

"I take it, you're not a believer, boss." Remus deduced, and asked of him-

"I won't dismiss the matter. But if magics really does exist, I doubt they're not as exaggerated like "almighty" as some people may believe or would put it to be-but... Hm, well, something is off the air, some of my instincts seem to be telling me that... ..." The boss said, feeling like something bad is about to happen... ... ...

"Eh...?" This got Remus and Souji a little worried,

"Ah, no, go rest up if you wish-We'll moving on this evening, everyone is to rest up and prepared for it."

"Yes, Sir!" Remus said, with he and Souji deciding to rest at the inn... ...

-Later on, at the evening...

...

...At the battle-ground, at the open area... ... ...

...A lot of mercenary soldiers are riled up-and a lot of them are rushing into battle-with them intending to head for the valley nearby, where the enemy is lying in waiting, and Alten Schwart is stationed about here-with Souji, Remus and Regina, who is acting as guardian-figure for the latter two, are stationed here, and Dxion is stationed along with some archers, whom he will soon give a signal on-

-The opposing faction continued their advance, with most of them intending on taking most of the glory and fortune, by taking all the credit-

"Push them hard-! Don't let those Alten Schwart punks take on the credit-!"

"Yeah-!" Both soldiers said, as they all rushed about in... ... ...

...

...Meanwhile, at a valley's plateu, where a certain sorcerer is waiting the advancement of the army... ...

"...You will pay for this, for the lightning's Emperor will-You will all be-discharged-!" A summoning circle-appeared right on the ground she's standing on-something that seems to be rotating, indicating that it's being charged up, and it's moving faster- **(Note: Something that happens when you cast spells on the game itself,)**

 _ **-FLAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH-!**_

 _ **-Something is lighted up from the sky, a star-like insignia, that is encircled in a circle-Then, it**_ _begun to summon_ _ **something-**_ _out of the sky_ _ **star**_ _-itself-!_

 _"Groooooooooaaaaarrr-!"_ A dragon that came out of the magical-circle above, with it soaring above, and _roaring,_ as well, at it.

-Which a lot of them heard it, and were stunned at it-

"Wha-What is that, monster...!?"

"-A dragon-!? How could..." The platoons about are all stunned, and they were all frightened- **(Note: This dragon is based from Seth, in Persona 4, where it's the first "Summon", similar to a recurring summon element in Final Fantasy series, that is introduced in this story, where all of them will be based from the Personaes in Persona 4 and 3)**

-Alten Schwart themselves were stunned, at the sight of this, "Wh-What the-!? What is... A dragon-!?" Remus asked, frightened, and surprised at all of this-

"Wha-What...!? D-Dad...!" Regina called out to her father,

"...That's..." Dxion eyed the dragon, "I couldn't believe it, but... is this the work of magic, as well... ... ...?"

"...What...? Magic...?" Regine asked, stunned, at all of this-

 _"_ _ **Groooooooaaaaaaarrrggcghcgcht-!**_ _"_ It gave out another roar, which also affected the flow of the four winds, about-

"Gah! I-It saw us, what should we-!" Remus becomes frightened, as a result,

"C-Calm down, Remus, it can be taken down, just like any other enemies-!" Regina assured, as the dragon soared below, where the platoons of mercenaries are stationed-

"K-Kill it-! Kill it-! Kill it-! Kill it-!" The soldiers all fired arrows at it, to no avail, as it seems to be not affected, at all-

 _"_ _ **Groooooooaaaarrrggccgchtgch-!**_ _"_

 _ *****_ _Megidolaon_ _ *****_

It opened its mouth, summoning forth three orbs of light from its mouth-then, it fired or throw it towards the platoons about-

"Uwaaaghhgcht-!" _**BOOOOOOOOMMMMRRGCCHHT-!**_

 _"_ _ **Groooooooooooaaaaaarrr-!**_ _"_ _*Megidolaon*_ The dragon is about to fire-again, something that is seen by Alten Schwart-

"Uwa, h-here it comes, again-!" Remus exclaimed, afraid-

-The dragon fired, again, and this time, at the left side-of the horizon-!

 _ **BOOOOOOOOMMMMRRGCCHHT-!**_

-Which destroyed the equipment, and weapon supplies of the enemies, as well as allies-

"I-It's destroying everything-! Hyaaaagggchh-! It's magic, after all-!" They all run for it, at the sight of this frightening site, with Alten Schwart staying put, seeing what they can do, though Remus is frightened, and Dxion turned to Regina-

"-Regina-! We'll try to get around the valley, we'll try to lure out the enemies, but, as for that... It's nothing but a distraction, that is why... You should follow the train, as of magic, just like in fairy tales, it may be destroyed if the summoner is destroyed-"

"Eh...!? B-But, Dad...!"

"It's either that, or... ...or we're all going to die..." He said, sounding _**very serious**_ _, at that,_

"Eh-!?" "Eh...?" "Eh...!" Regina, Souji and Remus exclaimed, in unison...

"B-But, boss-!" Remus exclaimed-

"Calm down, Remus, we're just going to hide at the cover, and it won't spot us-!" Souji exclaimed, and assured, at the same time-

 _"_ _ **Grooooooooaaaaaarrrrggcchhtcght-!**_ _"_ The dragon roared once more, and it seems to be eyeing the horizon-

"Yosh, now, archers, come with me, we must find an opening in the enemy's ranks, after that-Regina, Remus, and Souji, go around this plank, once we get to the summoner, we should be able to get rid of any obstacles-whether we escape or not, we'll figure that out, later-!"

"...Be careful, Dad-!" Regina pleaded, then, Dxion and the others left running,

"N-Now, what should I do... ...Oh, I better... ..." Remus brought out his ring weapon; and manifested the archery bow as his weapon, "I-I did it-! I manifested it-!

"Listen up, you two, we're going to have from its sight, if we are caught... Hmgh, let's not think negatively here, listen up, Souji, you take good care of Remus, okay...? Remus, just do everything he orders, okay?"

"Y-Yes-! Um, what should I do, Souji... ...?"

"Hm, then... Follow me,"

"Y-Yes-!" Remus follows Souji, as they sneak to the right side-avoiding the sight of the dragon, by hiding through rock blocks about, and Regina hides through the wooden trees which is assembling a forest, and then-at the clear sight of the dragon, she wonders on what to do-

'...What should I do...? This monster seems to be impregnable, and I doubt even my boomerang will pierce it, as arrows did not even pierced it, hmgh, what should I do...?' ...She thought, aloud... ... ...

... ...At the valley's plateu... The Summoner is still there, about... ... ...

"Hahahahaha, You will all pay for thresholding this land, now, you will burn, burn them up, my Summon-Megidolaon-!"

-The dragon summoned another set of forth, of three light orbs, which are threatening to descend-and-! _*Megidolaon-!*_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOMMMMRRGCCHHT-! BOOOOOOOOMMMMRRGCCHHT-!**_

-Remus and Souji took cover, but... ..."Wait, wait a sec," Souji spotted the sorcerer, who is still laughing manically, and got a bright idea of how to control the current of the wind-for an arrow firing-!

"Hmgh, Remus..."

"Eh...? Wh-What is it..."

-Souji points at the sorcerer's location, where she is still laughing manically-

"Eh...? Where are you..."

"Look there, look." Souji put on some space for Remus to look at his direction, and...

"Huh...?" It seems Remus spotted the sorcerer, with her grinning like a manic smile, "Guah!" Which causes him to dock, to make sure he isn't spotted, then, he slightly rose back up, "Wh-Who's that...!?"

"The summoner, I guess." Souji said,

"Eh...? S-Summoner...? T-Then... Then, we should tell-" Souji stopped him, grabbing his elbow-"Eh?"

He shook his head, "We can't. They're too far away, listen up, we're... ... ..." ...Souji explains the plan... ... ...

... ...The dragon is still rampaging about, "Eh...!? You're... B-But-That's crazy-!"

"Don't worry, there won't be any casualties-! Anyway, we'll just have to wait for this guy-to make a move again-Oh, here it comes-!"

"Eh...? Ehhhgcht-!" Remus shrieked at that,

"Now, Remus-! I will hit it with all my might-!"

"...B-But... ... ..." Remus feels like everything is becoming _white_ and _lighter_ for some reason, and... "Uwa...!" He's brought back to his senses, and just then, the dragon fired _*Megidolaon*_ again,

 _ **BOOOOOOOOMMMMRRGCCHHT-! BOOOOOOOOMMMMRRGCCHHT-!**_

"Now, fight- _Remus-!_ " Souji gave the signal _-!_

"Gr, grugcht-GUAGGCH-!" _SPLAT-!_ He fired, inadvertently, the arrow he was saving, and Souji was going to hit it-with all of his might-!

 _-He managed to manifest his blade, then-he ought to hit it, with all of his might-! *SPAAAATGCCHGCHT-!*_ -He managed to it hit-!

 _-BLOOOOOOWWWGGCGCHT-!_

-Which caused the flow of the wind to rise up rapidly, due to that massive _explosion,_ just now, and Souji had taken advantage of it to make the arrow flow along the wind-and-it goes towards the forehead of the sorcerer-as it approaches gradually-towards her-!

"Wah...! Wh-What...!? Gyaaaaggcchh-!" _*SPATCHGCHT-!*_...She is hit on the forehead, instantly killing her,

 _-"_ _ **Grooooooaaargrrgcht-!**_ _"_ Which the dragon was surrounded-by light, and it is dismissed, just like Dxion hypothesized-or theorized, earlier.

"Whoa-! That was...!" Regina was amazed at that, but...

"... ... ... ... ..." Remus was _greatly_ shocked, _at that ... ...he just_ _ ***killed***_ _someone... ...in front of his view, a killed person... ..._ "... ... ..." He looked down, as in downcast gaze, and _horrified,_ at this-

"... ..." Souji has noticed this for a while, "...Remus..."

"A-Ah... Souji... Um..."

"...Let's go back."

"Y-Yes... Agh..." He pauses for a moment... and followed in a very slow pace, where he keeps pausing for a moment, and would... follow in a very slow pace... ... ...at that... ...

...Later on, most of the Alten Schwart heard of the downfall of the dragon, as well as the fall of the breached defenses-of the enemies, and Regina noticing Remus's downcast demeanor, "Huh...? Remus, are you all right... ...? ... ... Remus-!"

"Y-Yes-!? Um, R-Regina... -san... ..."

"...Are you okay...? ...Souji, you look after him, okay...?"

"...Okay." The latter responded in understanding, with Regina nodding in approval, with her eyeing Remus with worry in her eyes,

-Then, Dxion approached-"Are you well, Remus...?"

"Eh...? Ah, boss..."

"I'm glad you made it, well... ..."

"Y-Yes, um, can I... Can I take a rest this night, tonight...? ... ..."

"I see, the fight must have tire you out, feel free to lay low for a while,"

"...Y-Yes... thank you, very much... ... ..." He said, as he excused himself, and walked forward, with everyone eyeing him with worry in their eyes, as of that of _great concern,_

"...I hope he'll be able to sleep well, tonight... ..."

"... ..." Souji frowned, at that...

...

...

...Later, before midnight, at a cliff overlooking the entire open field, Remus is standing by it, weeping and took off his hat... ...

"I... I... I killed... I killed a person... I killed a person with my own hands... ..." He started sobbing, with both Dxion and Souji looking on about, from behind him-where they're standing at a nearby corner,

-Souji ought to approach and console him-but-

"I'll go talk to him." Dxion volunteered at that, and he approached the former,

...He stands beside him by the cliff... with Remus noticing, of course... ... ...

"Boss..."

"...Couldn't sleep, huh...? ... ..."

"...U-Um..." He looked downcast, with him not being able to put on a straight gaze, at this,

"...Do not feel ashamed. Everyone goes through this, from time to time." Dxion assured, and Souji is keeping on watching from the corner,

"...We mercenaries make our livelihood by killing foes in the battlefield; no one who can't get used to it, will last a mercenary... but don't be ashamed of what you're feeling now, and do not forget about it. Otherwise... We become nothing more than murderers..."

"...Murderers...?"

"It is not easy or a light thing to do-to take a man's life. It would be ideal if we could stop wars without life being taken, but, that is impossible. To this, a man may find their own merit at this, that is why, I vow to become stronger, in order to prevent more bloodshed from being shed. And, a professional fighter may be able to find mettle in the line of blood, and fighting, where we may find our own answers to solve other violence, and prevent them... ..." Both of them look at the crescent moon, above... ...

"...Professional fighters... mercenaries...?" Remus deduced, as he turned to Dxion,

"That's right." He turned to the latter, "That is why, you shouldn't be ashamed, and do not forget what your feeling now. Just try to survive this six month's of contract, and you shall-No, that's not it. You would find that such feeling will help you in your hour of needs... ..."

"...Ah... Agh, ... _*sob*, *sob*_ ," Remus is wiping off the tears, and Dxion offers a handkerchief, to which Remus politely declined,

"There, there, now, if you're feeling stressed out and really tired, you should get some rest..."

"Yes... Now then, I guess... I should just find the strength, and inner strength, to press forward..." Remus said, facing upward, with his eyes closed in serenity... ...

"Ah, now then... good night..." Dxion approaches Souji, afterwards, "Fear not. He's stronger than he appears, give him time and he'll soon recover, heh, be careful, or he might surpass you... ..."

"... ..." Souji frowned, a with a downcast gaze, at that, as Dxion passed by... ... ..."...Surpass me... ... ...? ... ...No way... ..."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Growlanser: Summoning Intertwined**

 **Chapter 3: Operation: Steal The Weapon**

...

-At a certain clearing where there is a gathering in session... ...

...All of those who are present, Dxion, the boss, Bauer, and some other three mercenaries under his team, Pamela, Regina, and then, there's Souji... Dxion is explaining the details so far, with it regarding some weapon that is to be transported by the enemy faction. ...With the summoned dragon earlier seems to be somewhat connected to it, like someone is supplying them with unknown weapons; and perhaps the legend about magics is true;... ...

"...We heard reports of a wagon transporting something in the open field; but, it's heavily guarded, and it's rumored that it's a Dulkheim technology, where it seems like those of the northern continent may be partaking in this; Iglesias and Dulkheim may be involved, but I don't know of which... but, right now, aside from that summoned dragon, which we may still have to investigate further, Pamela, have they finally find some source about it-!?"

"...No, for some reason, it seems like that was a summoning not done by magic; yet, it seems to be that of a different element." Pamela reported,

"What...?" Dxion asked, perplexed.

"We still don't know the details, ourselves. But... It seems like even that kind of power is something to watch out for, we don't know if there are still something like that in their arsenal, so; Be careful, okay...?" She pleaded,

"Ah... Pamela-san's like an angel watching over us," One of the mercenaries under Bauer, said, feeling charmed over Pamela's charming voice,

-The other two agreed, and seems to be in "La-la" land, or something... ...

"Huh, like you guys have something to share, you guys wouldn't get a second chance to hit a lady, when you hit one-" Bauer's sarcasm brought them back to focus-on the task at hand,

"Gaah! Aniki knows where it hurts the most,"

"Oh man, captain sure knows where it hits the anchor,"

-Everyone laughed at that, as this sarcasm and levity is very welcomed, but-

"Joking aside, I believe this weapon might pose a serious threat if not attended quickly, so to that... ...any suggestions, on this matter...? Anyone...?" Dxion asked for an opinion, from everyone... ...

...Souji frowned a bit, pondering, as well as Regina, and the others followed suit, "But, with that kind of distance, won't be leading to an ambush... ... ...?" Bauer asked, Dxion, at that,

"I'm sure they're aware of that... ..." Dxion responds, at that, "...But to be fair, they have a talented technician with them, battling them would be quite difficult in the open given his skills, and I have heard... that he has access to such weapon, so going for an assault sounds hazardous... ... ..."

"Ah, I see... ..."

"...But, with that kind of weapon, I'm sure it's not even worth that easy to steal it, since it's all guarded... ..." One mercenary said,

"...Yeah, and no one would have been able to figure that out, if no one took the risk to get the information... ..." Another one, informed...

"Huh, like you would have been able to figure out anything," Bauer said, sarcastically, again,

"Grgh... Aniki really knows how to drop an anchor... ..." The latter mercenary felt embarrassed, at that,

"...Heh, like when you know how to drop a bottle of ship on it, for the design of a bottle crane ship," Everyone laughed at that, again,

-Which Dxion pondered about this, but Regina retorted at the sarcasm of the others, then-Dxion ought to ask Souji of his opinion-"What do you think, Souji-kun...? ... ...What do you think we should do... ... ...?"

"Hm... Perhaps... just steal it...? We can disguise ourselves as them, by putting on the armors of the corpses about... ..." Souji suggested, quite cleverly, too. ...

""Huh...?"" "Huh...?" "Ah..." ""Ah...""

"Ah... Steal it, you say...? Hm..." Pamela pondered,

"Hm, stealing it..." That got Dxion pondering, as well... ...

"...Well, if we're going to steal it, we have enough pile of corpses to strip on, and we can get on the job, heh, had to hand it to you, Souji, I wouldn't have think of that,"

"Yeah-! You're pretty brilliant, bro-!"

"Yeah-!" ""Yeah-!"" Everyone cheered for Souji,

"Hm," Pamela smiled warmly, and quite _seductively,_ towards his direction-

"Now then, regarding the operation, Regina, bring in the necessary plate armors for the disguise, Bauer, you bring along Remus and the others for the mission briefing." Dxion commanded,

"Yes-!" "Yes!"

"All right, time for dinner now-! NOW-! Everyone, time to eat-! Today, I'm going to introduce you to one of my new recipes, COME AND GET IT-!"

Everyone got riled up, at that... ...

...

...Later on, near the bushes... ...

...As a carriage that is carrying some sort of cannon with great capacity, and magnitude, is passing by, Remus, another mercenary and Souji are hiding behind a boulder, with the mercenary instructing them not to stir closer, or they might attract unwanted attention; and then, take the whistle of the leader; so that the carriage birds that are pulling the carriage, will follow them;

"...Yosh, okay, we understand... Then, Hobson-san, you should get back to the others, by now..." Remus said, as he and Souji looked on the carriage that is approaching and passing by... ... ...

"Ah, no need to tell me that, okay, good luck, you two, I hope you two succeed at this... ... ...will be contacting you guys, again, later... ..." Hobson ran for it, as the two braced themselves, as they begun sneaking about, and are making sure they make least noise; less, the cricking sound they make by the bushes about, this might get messy... anyhow,

"Yosh, now, we just have to take out those two guards, now... ...!" ...Remus said, as they move in for the kill, and then... ...

 _...SLAMCHT-!_

 _...TONKGGCHT-!_

"Gughcht-!" "Agchtguucht-!"

...Both guards are knocked down-with both Souji and Remus having have knocked them, unconscious, then, Souji picked up the whistle-"Ah-! That's the whistle for-"

"Shhh-!" Souji hushed,

"Ah-!" Remus covered his mouth, realizing his error-but-

"There they are-!" Two soldiers from the opposing faction came out of the fog, ahead-

"Ah-We're-I-I'm sorry-! I'm so sorry-!" Remus said, bowing in apology on the ground to Souji, as if worshipping him-

"Not now, Remus-! Besides, I think they would have found out eventually if I sounded this whistle-"

Remus instantly stood up, at that-"Eh? R-Really...? Then, what should I-"

"-That's them-! The nerve of them, stealing my invention like that-!" The technician in question, accused both Souji and Remus of stealing, "You think just I'm tactician that I cannot fight-!? I have trained and graduated to the academy, too, you know-!" ...That was pointed directly, at both boys-

"I-Is that... The technician we were told of-!? T-Then, we should..."

...Souji decided to sound the _whistle-TWEEEEEEEETT-!_

-The birds have started moving backward, with them taking the carriage with them-

"Y-Yosh-! That's the way, if we get through the clearing, we shouldn't have any trouble passing through the fog, so that they may lose sight of us,"

"Ah... But... I rather... get rid of any bothersome flies on our tracks," Souji said, glaring at the direction behind them-and, he drew out his sword from the sheath,

"Wha-S-Souji-! Souji-! Wha-What are you doing-!?" Remus exclaimed, as Souji ran towards the enemy soldiers-!

"Enemy-!" "Enemy coming-!" ""Hyaaaaaahhh-!"" Both guards-soldiers, in common terms-charged and attacked at Souji's direction-

"Remus-!" Souji called out,

"Eh?"

-Souji fought off the soldiers while yelling towards Remus's direction-"Take the carriage weapon, and I'll distract them for a while, they can easily catc-" Souji just dodged an attack, with a sword, from the enemy, "-they can easily catch us, so I'll get them off the trail-"

"Eh? B-B-But... But..." Remus appears uncertain, as he eyes Souji take on the soldiers, then-

-The light of the sun is reflected on their surrounding, as it penetrates through the fog about, and then- _SLIIIIICEE-!_

"Gugh-!" "Gugh!" ...Both soldiers ended up getting injured, as Souji took advantage of that _sparkle light,_ from the sun, and had them incapacitated,

"Damn you-! I'll get you for this-!" The tactician ran towards Souji's direction-

 _-Clash-!_

-Souji clashed swords-in defensive stance, in his part-then, he went underneath, and managed to slip through-

"A-Amazing, Souji-san-!" Remus exclaimed, as both of them went for another strike with their sword, as the sun is emanating a _sparkle light,_ again-with Souji and the tactician going at it, amidst the _light_ and _fog,_ surrounding them-

 _CLAAASSGGCHTGGCHT-!_

...The sound of metal clashing is heard as they were covered by the fog, then, they were seen as it dispersed, and the tactician-blood poured out of his armor, "Gagcht-! D-DAMMMIIITTT-!" He said, as he lied on the pool of his own blood, and fell down on it, Souji emerged victorious, as he put his sword back on his scabbard,

"Ah... Ah..." Remus watched all that, as Souji then approaches him while dusting his shirt, "Ah-Ah, A-Amazing-! You were amazing, Souji-san!" He gives him a hug as he threw himself towards Souji-!

"Wah-! A-Ah, sure thing." He said, hugging Remus back, and then,

"Come on, we don't have any time to waste, let's get this weapon back to the camp!"

...

...-Later on, at the base camp of Alten Schwart-...

"""YAAAAAAYYYYGGCCHHHTT-!""" Everyone cheered, as the mission was successful, and both Remus and Souji are back,

"That was amazing-! You totally had the environment at your side, looks like all of your training weren't for nothing, Heero-!" Regina said, giving a thumbs up, towards Souji's direction-she meant "Hero", by the way, which she just had it prolonged in pronuncing it-

"Well done, you two have done well, with this, it will provide more opportunity for us to get this mission be over with swiftly-" Dxion said, congratulating both boys, on a mission succesful,

"Man, I took a peek at their faces when they lost their tactician-Ah, I wish I could have shown it to you," Bauer said, boasting,

"Well done, you two, I may have more missions for you in the near future, for now, we'll be able to turn the tide with this weapon," Dxion said, as he's about to take care of the weapon-

"But... after this, we're going to have to find another contract soon, Iglesias and Dulkheim is up to coming soon in our own way... ..."

"That's not a bad thing, Bauer, but for now, we'll have to focus on ending the war, soon. ...Have your men focus on battling the men ahead, we may have no choice but to battle them at the plank-"

"Yes, Sir-!" Bauer said, in salute,

"Okay, Aniki, let's do this-!"

"Yeah, let's go-!"

 _...And so, Alten Schwart went to engage the enemy in battle, but... little do they know, that their end is also at near, at this very moment... ... ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

...At the battlefield, overlooking the entire forest area... ...

...Various mercenaries from both sides are going at it, with Bauer and his group, pushing through, with him swinging his large axe at the enemies-

"Gugh-!" Another enemy down, but... Suspicion is running on Bauer's spine, as he put his axe by his shoulder-

"This is too easy, you think they got something up their sleeves...?" Bauer asked, feeling suspicious...

"True... We haven't encountered any serious threats yet, as if they're ignoring us... or luring us to an open area..."

"Then... We should withdraw...? Aniki..." His two other mercenaries asked... ...

"Hm... ..." Bauer pondered,

-, and all the while, the enemies are going at it, as well as the allies... ...

"Damn it, they're doing better than I thought... ..."

"Gr, just a little more, until we get that buzz-up device running, we can hold this out-!"

"Ah-!" Hearing the enemies say that, Bauer decided to do something wise... ...

"I really mean it, this is really suspicious. Hey! We're withdrawing-!" He ordered of his two subordinates-

"Yes-!" "Yes-!" They both instantly agreed at that, and they ran for it for safety-at the non-battleground zone-!

 _ **-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_ A loud, and very _**strong**_ explosion is seen, and heard, at the South-

"Wha-What was that explosion-!?"

"Damn it-! Did that wizz-up thing went out of control-!?"

 _ **-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_

...Something exploded, then-some sort of crystal is seen glowing, it's crystalized green, in color and appearance, and-it seems to be gathering a lot of mana energies about-with it, then, gathering more mana power, for it to-

 _ **-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_

-An explosion of light engulfed the area-and then-

...

...At the nearby camp, where Alten Schwart is stationed... ...

...Something _**very hot,**_ **is in the air... ... ...**

"Hm...? What's going in there... ...?" A mercenary asked, then, the explosion of light has reached this far and- _**-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-! -BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_ "Wha-Wha-G-Gaaarrggchh-!" ...The mercenary is engulfed by the light explosion-! _**-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_

 _ **-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-! -BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-! -BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-! -BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_

"Wha-What is that explosion-!?" Dxion asked, as he's accompanied by Regina, Remus and Souji, "Ah-!"

"Ah-!" ""Ah-!"" "Ah-!"

"Ah...!" Regina sees that lighting explosion-

 _ **-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_ The explosion reached this far-!

"U-UWAAAAGGGCCHHTT-!"

"R-Regina-!"

"G-GUAAAAARRRGGCHHTTCH-!" Souji had ducked Remus over, as the explosion took over, and it can be seen all over the island- _**-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_ _**-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-! -BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_

-At the docks, at the harbor...-

"Hey-! What was that-!?" Bauer exclaimed, as everyone else is here-!

"Bauer, what is the-" Pamela came running, but- _**-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_ "AAAGGGCCHHTT-!"

"Ah, PAMELA-!" _**-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_ "AAAAAAAAGGGGCCHHHTT-!" "AAAAGGGCCHHHTT-!" Bauer covered Pamela, as the entire island is engulfed in an explosion, with some ships managing to get away as fast as they can... ...and... ... ... ...

-and-``

-At the sight where Remus and Souji are... Souji is lying on the ground, with burns all over him, "Agh... agh..." He sees the carnage before him, it's all burning... the forest... Regina's and Dxion's corpses... they're smelling like _being burned, all over ... ..._ "Agh... agh..." Tears have rolled down from his eyes, and Remus... ..."R-Re... mus..." He comes over to him, and... ..."...Huh...?" He sees some sort of device that seems to be like a teleportation device... ... "... ..." He takes Remus's unconscious body, and walked, slowly, towards the device, which he's not familiar with it, so... ...he just pushed a button, at it, which seems to have activated it, then... ...he and Remus are at the teleportation position-which then, it glowed light about-and they were gone- **(Note: Similar to that teleportation device that Lumis used to get everyone to safety from the Angel Replica's attack)**

 _ **-BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-! -BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-! -BOOOOOOOMMMMGGGCCHHHTT-!**_

-and everything was engulfed by the lighting explosion, afterwards, killing all of those who remains in the island of Lamplast Island, and then to it then to... ... ...

...

...at a certain ruins called "The Ruins of Hope", it's raining hard... ...and Souji is lying by the wall of it, and Remus is still unconscious... this appears to be Dulkheim borders, as it seems... ... ...

... ...

... ... ...

... ... ... ...

...a voice... a voice in the hinge... of the darkness... ... ... "...Please, wake up... ... Please, wake up... ... ...! ... ... ... You cannot die here, we haven't even met yet-!" ...A woman... ... ...? She seems to trying to heal Souji, of his wounds, which are working... ... ... and she's without clothing, or anything... ... ... Souji could feel the warmth of her skin, which he's being soothed, and healed... ... ... Souji opened his eyes, "... ...Thank you."

"Hm... ... ... ... Now, please stand up," She commanded, gently... ... ... Souji stands in the darkness, and the girl's voice ... ... ... ... ... ... "We'll meet again, soon ... ... ... ..." ... ...The girl's voice disappeared ... ... ... ...

...

... ...

... ... ...

\- , a sound of thunderbolt woke up, Souji, from his state of unconsciousness, and a wailing, and _mourning_ Remus is by the grave sites, as he just made them for Dxion on the others, "Dxion-boss... ... ... Regina-san ... ... ...Why... ... ...? ... ... ...I thought, I thought ... ... ... I finally found a new family... ... ... ... ... am an... ... Am I to be denied of that, as well...? ... ... " ... ... Souji eyed him from the corner, and ... ... "... ... ...ah... ..." He, too, begun to feel like _wailing_... ...

"Huh...? ... ..." Remus has turned to Souji, who has just woken up, "Ah-S-Souji-!" He ran up to him, "Are you all right...? Huh...? All of your wounds... they're gone... ...?"

"...Someone healed me... Did you see someone... ...?" He asked him, who is kneeling in front of him... ... ...

"...Someone...? Ah, uh, no, I didn't... ...see anyone... nor... where are we... ..."

... ...The rain continued dropping heavily, and it seems like it won't be stopping any time, soon... ... ...

...

...

... ...

...Later on, ...after the rain subsided, both Souji and Remus seem to have recovered, now... ..."...None of their traces were gone... what was that explosion just then... ...? ... I hope Bauer-san and the others are all right, they were near the harbor-! So they should be... been able to escape... ...right-?" He asked, desperately, Souji at that, direct question,

"Ah... ...probably. But... Where are we...? ... ..."

"Dulkheim border, as it seems, look, there's a sign there... ..." He pointed at a certain sign, "Why did this had to happen, when all of my family members are... ... ..."

"... ... ..." Souji eyed the nearby ruins... Remus does, as well... ... ..."Where do you suppose this leads...? ... ..."

"... ...I don't know. But, one thing for sure," Souji said, "..We need to find shelter to rest on... ... ..."

"...You think we can find some here...? ... ..."

"...I don't know, but... ...I'll try it." He said, opening the metalic door, about... ...and they come across a hall that is filled with blackness about, and inside this hall-is an intersection path with four paths, each having a tile of sort with different colors, orange, yellow, black and white-gray...

"Eh...? This are... ...What are these for... ... ...?" Remus asked, examining the surrounding, Souji is eyeing one path with a yellow tile, on it... He goes to follow it,

"Ah, ah-! W-Wait for me, please, don't leave me behind like that... It's too dangerous to go on alone, and... ...I don't want to be... alone... ..."

...Souji stopped and turned to Remus, with him feeling sympathetic and very _pitiful ..._ "Ah, we'll be together... always..." ...Souji said, feeling family matters is what important here,

"Eh...? Th-That's... uh... A-Ah, o-okay." Nonetheless, Remus smiled at that, and followed after him, "We'll always be together from here on, right...? We'll be together... as we brave hardship, and... and more... more on, and more... on."

"Ah, we will... ..."

"Hm, thank you... You're really... _sob..._ my last family let... let's do this." He said, as they braced the dark hallways... ...

...Later on, they come across a doorway of some sort... ...

...Souji and Remus eyed it, "This is... a doorway, hm, it seems to be closed tight." Remus said, going over by it, "Hm, let me see... Hmmmgghh-! Hmmgghh-! ... ... _sigh,_ not good, it won't budge at all..."

Souji walked over by it.

"...Are you going to try it, it won't budge when-"

-Suddenly, the door opened as Souji approached it-

"Eh...?" "Eh...?"

Which surprised both boys at that development, at that,

"Eh...? I-It opened... H-How did you do that...? Was it magic...?" Remus asked, somewhat excited...

"I... didn't do anything..." Souji said... ...

"Hm, that's strange... when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Well, anyway, let's look around here, let us see what we can find out..." ...They look about at this room, with a stone podium on the middle, which immediately caught attention-from the boys, themselves. ...They then approached it, and found a pendant of some sort, which seems to be of that of a right-half pendant, as a whole-"...What is this...? A pendant...? ... ...Hm, it looks... mystic. Well, anyway, let's search the whole place, all over... ..."

-They continued looking all over, and Souji found some sort of glowing... egg? **(Note: This is not a familiar's egg, sorry, but in this story of mine, as the protagonist is a speaking main character, the familiar-element in this story is not present, unlike in the game... sorry.)** "... ..." Souji ought to touch it, and seems to have found the orb of omnipotent, which seems to be able to carry magic energies, and when it's unleashed-

"Why are you looking at your hand...? It looks like you're pretending to be touching something... ... ..."

"...?" Souji was _greatly_ surprised at that, and looked over his hand, and realized that Remus cannot see the orb of omnipotent. "You don't... see this egg-thing...?"

"Eh...? Egg..." Suddenly, they heard a mechanism triggering-"Eh...?" "Eh?"

-The door to the corner opened, and they took a peek inside, and found a capsule of some sort... which seems to fit a person... Souji comes in, "What is this place...? It looks a chamber for strange technology, and... ..." ...Souji has knelt before the capsule before him- _ **throb-! throb-! throb-!**_ ...He suddenly stands up, feeling _**very shaken**_ for some reason, as his legs are shaking, as well as his arms... ..."Eh...? Wh-What's wrong...? You look like... you're not feeling... well... ..."

 _ **..-bloooooodddrrggchht-! bloooooodddrrggchht-! bloooooodddrrggchht-!**_ -Suddenly, all of the sudden, wings of blood poured out of Souji's back-

"Gaah! Y-You're bleeding-!" Exclaimed Remus, then, Souji fell on the ground, barely conscious... ..."H-Hang in there, please, hang in there, I can't afford to lose you, too-!"

 _-SLAM-!_

-Suddenly, the door opened, with two Dulkheim soldiers coming inside-!

"Intruders! You won't go anywhere-!" One drew forth their sword, and goes to arrest Remus-and the unconscious Souji-!

"You intruders... How did you get in here-!? Never mind, you're coming with us-!"

"Uwa... W-Waah...!" Remus shrieked, at this sudden development-

...

...Later, at an officer post office... ...

...Souji is being interrogated inside this very room with the only thing available is a table for two-the interrogator and the interrogated-"Well-!?" _-SLAM-!_ "Will you tell us now what did you come to steal at the ruins-!?" The interrogator demanded of Souji, who has been silent for the mean time, even though he was threatened that they have _all_ the time they need to make him squeal-

 _-knock, knock-!_

-Someone suddenly knocked, with the officer standing, annoyed, at the sudden intrusion-

"Who is it, I'm interrogating a suspect here-!" The interrogator shouted, but then, a well-dressed middle-aged man, came in, which made the interrogator gasped, "A-Ah, I-I'm sorry for my rude behavior, Sir-!" He said, saluting in apology,

"...Never mind, about it. But, I would like to be alone with him, for now."

"Yes, Sir-!" He said, as he left the man and Souji alone.

"... ..." Souji eyes this person, who seems to be very high-ranking and very _important_ ranking officer, in the Dulkheim army,

"Now then... I need you to repeat what you told him."

...Souji nodded. "Yes."

...

...

...Later on... after that...

...Ludwig, as he's the well-known war hero of Dulkheim border, is looking out the window, with him having have heard and listened of Souji's story, "I see... So you opened a door that your companion couldn't open." He said, looking at the direction of the window, he then, turned to Souji, "Those ruins are under the military's jurisdiction, if you attempted to enter without authorization, they will arrest you. That pendant is something we have not examined, as we lack the means to open the door that you just managed to open-at this, I will be taking the medallion, while you keep this magical orb."

"...magical orb...?" Souji asked, with a raised eyebrow,

"That is correct, it is something that can contain mana energy, release it, and unleash it a full force-something like that is not rare, so you may keep that."

"Oh," Souji keeps it, "Thanks." He said, tossing the orb upward, and catching it-

"Now then, onto my main point and my main business here," He said, walking about in a pace-then, he turned to Souji, "I want you to join our army."

...Souji just nodded, "Yes."

"Hm, I'm glad you're quick to understand, all ruins are under our army's jurisdiction, if you wish to explore them, you would need permission. You may be interested in ruins, as such, and such, you will be permitted to enter it, in exchange, your skills will be put to good use by the army-the same army that needs also your skills. Hm, I say it's a fair deal."

"Hm, you got it." Souji nodded with a respectful nod, and vice versa,

...Later on, at the main hall of a barrack of a fort, where both Souji and Remus are enlisted among the ranks of the Dulkheim military...

"...You are all here for the election ceremony, where you may all be enlisted in the name of our beloved Dulkheim nation..." Ludwig is making an opening speech at the podium in front-

"Oh, that's..." Remus seems to recognize him, as whispers go on about, something about Ludwig being regarded as a war hero, when he managed to defeat the Iglesias army with consisting only of 2000 men, while defeating 10,000 units on the field, which was astonishing-but then, those whispers were hushed by the senior officers who are on the watch-"It's him who recruited us, right...? Hm, I guess we should be grateful that we're being treated properly." Remus whispered to Souji,

"...Now then, your efforts and mistakes are and will be that of the Dulkheim army, we do hope you will expose your abilities in the outer world, and show forth your own prowess to serve this nation, as part of the whole, as it shall serve you, should you serve it. We shall now hold onto the main shift of this opening ceremony, you shall all be compensated for your patriotism should the time comes-" Ludwig bowed in a patriotic manner, and left the podium to get back to his office-with Prof. Abraham taking in position on the podium-

"Yosh, well then-time for you all to be introduced to proper training regimen in our nation, in here, you shall all be inquired and be tested on the usage of magic summon, where you will be summoning each Summons that may answer your calling-and you may be able to train and harness such power, in due time."

"...Summon... magic...?" One soldier asked, among the ranks of this row,

One raised a hand, "Excuse me, did you just mention "summon magic", and this is not mistaken, as I heard it?"

"That is correct. It is not a mistake, you, of all the among those who are chosen as elites, shall be trained here in the usage of magic, and to this, our military have begun using them for a while. We shall see forth just how much you will progress in this training regimen-Oh, but first, you will need these summoning gems, to perform a summoning-all of you will fill one, and take one, as you are called..."

...At that, each by one, they each take one crystal gem, which will serve as their catalyst to be able to summon a Summon, which is a beast that will be under their command, and Abraham just gave out all of them-

"Yosh, now then, I know this is still too early, but since Ludwig, our war hero, is here, we shall hold this ceremony short, and let us now get into proper assignments-" He said, then, everyone scattered for a bit-

...A while later... ...

...Remus came to Souji, "I got my own Summon gem, now-! Wow, I'm kinda excited now, with this, we can explore ruins and explore more about magic-! Oh, that's right, I almost forgot, we're near the boss's hometown, have you seen it?"

"Hm, no, we were wandering in a few months now, so I didn't have the chance to go there. Anyway, you should write a letter."

"To the boss's hometown? Yes, right away, but, it may take some time for it to be delivered so... ...we'll just have to wait. But you know... about that explosion at the island... What was that about...? ... ... it was like..."

"Ah... Ah, your guest is as a good as mine, what in the world is going on here... ...Well, someone is said to have been fetched to get us, so we'll just have to wait here..." Souji said, relaxing a bit, and Remus does the same...

...Later on... ...

...A young female recruit, Tricia, came to fetch the boys-as instructed-then, as they-"Ah, you are the fresh meats, right-!?" Both boys turned to her as she greeted them, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tricia. I've just joined in the ranks as well, but I'll be your senior and mentor during your stay here, nice to meet you! Oh, let's see, you are... Remus-kun, and that is... ah, Souji-kun, yes-! Haha, nice to meet you-!"

"A-Ah, nice to meet you, Tricia-san." Remus said offering a handshake,

"Ah," Which she gladly takes,

"... ..." Souji is eyeing this lively conversation,

"Oh, by the way, you guys were formerly mercenaries, right...? Were you guys able to pass the aptitude test, as well, that you were able to join...?" ...Both boys turned to each other, when that was asked, but then... ...

"Well, to be able to tell truth, we were sort of enlisted or scouted, when they found out about our background... ..." Remus said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah... Ah, I can somewhat relate, since they also scouted me, at first, but hey, just hang in there, and eventually you'll come to love it. Just have fun, and you'll have fun using magics for the rest of your training semester here, he he, and I guarantee, it's very _fun!_ "

"...Have fun with magics...?"

"Ah-! It sure is! Hehe, the ancients sure did have amazing technology to be able to use magics, oh, and more to that, it's very, amazing that they can also use Summon gems-! It's quite right here, too." She said, showing her green Summon gem, "Hehe, my Summon is something called a deer's head, but it's also quite capable, as it's can send winds that can shiver down on the spine of those who would abuse it-Hehe," **(Note: A reference of Io, from Persona 3, yes... the wind element, and deer's head pretty much gave that gaveaway, if you know the plot of the game or personas, that is.)** She said, which she seems to be energetic and bright... ... _too_ bright,

...Souji smiled at that, "Eh, it sounds useful." He said,

"Hm! And you're Souji, right...?" She goes closer to Souji, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tricia." She said, offering a handshake.

"Ah," He accepted it, "Nice to meet you." Then, they stop shaking,

"You know, if you guys are going to live here, you ought to learn of the rules and regulations here, hm, let's see... well... oh, for one, you'll have to salute at all respecting rankings around here, instructors and seniors-alike, oh, but only those in rankings, not those in those high above you-Oh, and that includes me, too-!"

-Both of them instantly stood up straight, and saluted at that-which Tricia giggled at, only-

"Hehe, just kidding-! Hehe," ...It was just a _cute_ joke, huh.

"Eh...? But..."

"Oh, but you really should salute at the other high-rankings here, okay...?" She said, a bit strictly, which the boys nodded solemnly, "Hm, wow, I have a feeling this gonna be fun, but hey, we can relax around one another, okay? Since we are all of the same age, around here."

"...Sounds good to me." Souji said,

"Hehe, I have a feeling we'll get along well."

"...Eh...? Eh?" Remus feels like a third-wheel, for some reason, as he eyes the two-with them conversing lively, like boyfriend and girlfriend-

"Oh, that's right, follow me, I'll show you to your room-"

...And so begins the lives of Remus and Souji in the army of Dulkheim... ...will they fit in...?

End of Chapter 3


End file.
